


Warmth

by Peruse



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Penguins, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peruse/pseuds/Peruse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak's mother was late; he hoped she would come back soon, he was getting hungry. A Penguin AU with Bluestreak and Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you take prompts from a live stream at 3 in the morning. Also, there are a lot of artisitic grievances since penguins required a lot of research and I'm lazy.

He was hungry. Whining, the young chick nudged his sire. However, like the last dozen times he tried, his sire remained still. The young chick gave another protesting sound and snuggled into his oddly cold parent. His mother should be back soon, she had left moons ago to get food. He had seen other mothers return to their nests with food; his mother must be coming soon. Then he would get food and his sire would get food and there would be warmth. With a low coo, the chick closed his eyes and tried to get some rest.  
___

Sire still hadn’t woken up. The chick clicked and slowly blinked, he didn’t have the energy to do much else. Mother still had not come back. All the other chicks of his creche had started to waddle on their sires, but his creator was still cold, and thin, and resting. The chick closed his eyes, intending to join his sire and get some rest as well. However, darkness washed over their nest, erasing the bright warmth from the sky. 

The chick let out the tiniest sound of protest and opened his eyes. Blinking, the chick looked up at the darkness and saw an older male. The older male had a bright red crest and just stared and him and his sire. The chick let out a low whine as the elder continued to stare. The older male waddled over and nudged his sire causing the chick to hiss and squawk; little down feathers fluffing up at the indigence of it. The male did not seem to react though and merely moved down to nudge him out of his nest. Squawking in shock, the chick stumbled out of the nest and fell onto the unforgiving ice. He scrambled uselessly to get back to his sire and their warmer nest. At the slow progress, the chick let out a loud, distressed squeak. Shivering at the cold and fear, the chick suddenly found himself under warmth. Looking up, he found himself under a wing as the male simply sat himself down on the ice.  
__

The chick listlessly leaned against the older male with a content mind. He was warm, full, clean, and was warm. Blinking slowly, the chick found himself ushered into a new nest and again put under the older male’s wing. The chick looked up at the red crest with drowsy eyes as the male made himself comfortable. Mother would be back soon and then her and the kind elder would help wake sire up.The elder male gave a yawn and closed his eyes, pulling him close under his wing. The chick just stared for a minute with drowsy eyes before snuggling into the warmth and falling asleep himself.


End file.
